towerkeepersfandomcom-20200214-history
Korgan's Revenge
Korgan's Revenge is a 7-day bonus boss Campaign. Campaign Properties In Korgan's Revenge, monsters are modified with special skills. Stages 6 and 18 are boss levels, but the bosses are basically higher-statted normal monsters with oversized models and/or different shading. Stages 19 and 20 were added in a later update (10/3/18) as "uber stages". They are a lot harder than the rest of the campaign and serve as a challenge for the 50s. These monsters are modified from the original ones with the following skills, taken from this page Korgan * Stats: Low Health, High Attack, Mid Defense * Attacks: Mass Dispel soul -rapid firing with very high damage, Hilt Bash with high True Damage, Fast Warcry Spiked Bladesman * Stats: Mid Health, High Attack, Mid Defense * Attacks: Whirlwind Strike, Vital Strike, Triple Strike, Vicious Strike * Passive: Wall Bandit * Stats: High Health, Low Attack, Mid Defense * Attacks: Cheap Shot, Backstab, Flanking Strike with line damage * Passive: 50% chance to halve cooldowns Triple Ballista * Stats: High Health, High Attack, Low Defense * Attacks: Piercing Shot, Concussive Shot, Barbed Arrow * Passive: Wall Bandit Archer * Stats: Very Low Health, Medium Attack, High Defense * Attacks: Mass Dispel soul, fast firing (also with very high damage), Headshot, Very fast Quick Shot, Double Shot * Passives: Hunter's Instinct, Very fast attacks Missions Note: Despite being level 80, Korgan is still the weakest boss but still makes a nice trophy. Strategies Stages 19 and 20 for players below 55 (by Medset): Barbarian Warmaster Necromancer Cleric Bring a high-level Heal, Resurrect, and either Immune or Soul potion. Save these for the final wave. The Bandit Archers and Korgan himself have a high-damage Mass Dispel, so it is of utmost importance that you do not have any buffs on your heroes, including heal-over-time skills (like Cleric's Cleanse). Do not use Shield Tactics when any of the aforementioned enemies are on the screen! Only when you kill them all can you begin using buffs. Naturally, this means you will want to kill them first so that you can use Shield Tactics and thus take less damage when clearing out the remainder of the enemies. The first wave should be easy. Spam Baleful Glare to debuff enemies, and occasionally use Energy Drain to get Necro's health back. Make sure that you end the stage with full soul energy and nearly full health. The second wave can be a little harder. Kill the Spiked Bladesman and then the Bandit Archer as fast as possible so that you can begin using Shield Tactics against the Triple Ballistas. This wave can be dependent on RNG so as not to lose too much health or lose Cleric, so it's okay to restart if need be. The third wave is by far the hardest, so be prepared to use your potions. Enfeeble the Korgan first, but use all your attacks on the Spiked Bladesman at the top so you can eliminate the Bandit Archer. After that, target Korgan with all attacks. As the battle progresses, you may want to use your Soul potion to continue your usage of soul skills during a tricky moment, your Resurrect potion to bring back a hero if you can't otherwise do so due to soul skill constraints (or if the dead hero is Cleric), or your Heal and/or Immune potion to prevent a hero from dying if they're close to 0 health. If you can take out the enemies with Mass Dispel and the Triple Ballistas, your victory is assured!Category:Campaign Category:Boss Campaign